


Educational

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: "Castiel doesn't reallywantto do this with Sam Winchester, but he's not used to this body, not quite yet, and he's heard that sex--even the word sounds sohuman--is one way to figure it out."
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745002
Kudos: 10





	Educational

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt word "mercy." Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own. [Archived May 2020.]

Castiel doesn't really _want_ to do this with Sam Winchester, but he's not used to this body, not quite yet, and he's heard that sex--even the word sounds so _human_ \--is one way to figure it out. He doesn't want to touch Dean like that, doesn't want to defile his charge, and at the same time, he wants to believe in Sam, because Dean believes in Sam, and he believes in Dean, so he asks, quietly, roughly, if Sam will help him. Sam complies, and helps him feel the brush of fingertips and the warmth of breath in a way he's never felt before.

"Mmm," Sam murmurs, rubbing their naked bodies together, and while Castiel may not understand humans any better, he certainly understands Sam in a way he never could with clothes on.

He tells himself it's an educational experience, tells Uriel the same later when he asks, though he's not entirely sure.

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
